


Dither

by Hanji_Tanji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bars, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, F/F, F/M, Fall time, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, dumb gay girls living in Chicago, gay babies in love, strip clubs, tattoo parlor, this will get no hits lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_Tanji/pseuds/Hanji_Tanji
Summary: Sheep, Dasee and Petra are high school freinds that decided to move to Chicago on a whim. While they try and figure out their lives Sheep discovers the unusual story about her parents, past, and her cat moo. The girls all struggle together living in this huge city with all their hope and love for each other, taking it day by day until they discover they don’t have much time left.





	Dither

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve put a lot of thought into this world and what revolves around it so enjoy !

Dither  
Chapter 1

 

Sheep wasn't one to think about something for too long. So naturally when she awoke from another nightmare this week, she took a deep breath and brushed it off. Her emerald green eyes turned to look at the clock and she sighed once again. Something about the time 3 AM always left a bitter taste in her mouth. Losing sleep was not new to her, it was a problem that arose since her parents left her at the impressionable age of 10. Nevertheless the loss of something she craved every night was a wholehearted disappointment. As she held her face in her hands a familiar blue soft light engulfed her vision as Sheeps ‘cat’ named Moo appeared by side her rubbing up against her arm. 

Sheep also wasn't considered normal, from her unusual nickname to the fact that she has a literal ghost cat following her around that she knew nothing about; was anything but normal. Even Sheep herself knew that she wasn't a usual plain old 18 year old. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes until she saw stars. A quiet buzzing sound came from her bedside dresser. It was a message from Petra, one of Sheeps closest friends. A text that said ‘you okay?’ Came into view. Petra knew that the delicate hour of 3 AM was almost always when Sheep wasn't, in fact okay. 

She swiped her hands over the touch screen keyboard with a quick replay.

‘Always’ it said.

Sheep was very good at not addressing the matter. She put herself behind almost everything until the very last minute. The fear in the back of her head was nothing that a melatonin and a few hours of forced sleep couldn't fix. She reached across her bedside lamp and found a stray pill and a water bottle. Moo continued to stare up at her with the blank hollow eyes that always knew what Sheep didn't.

Flopping back down on the thin mattress she curled herself up, squinted her eyes shut and held her breath until she calmed down. Moo laid down beside her rumbling with a calming purr soothing Sheep into an unfamiliar undisturbed sleep.

 

Dasee sprang up eyes opening wide and listened to the tune of her monotone ringtone. She pressed the soles of her feet into the cold wood floors and rubber her eyes silently smiling to herself. Today was her day off and she planned to bake for Petra, Sheep and her. She walked out of her cramped room to the small homely kitchen and began to make some coffee humming a tune out loud. Dasee was usually the first one to wake up out of her Petra and Sheep. Sheep tended to sleep later, and Petra would often be out after Dasee.

It's been about a half of a year since the three best friends moved into a tiny crappy apartment in the heart of Chicago. Neither of the girls would have it any other way.

The three of them ment in the first year of HighSchool and Dasee could happily say she brought the three of them together. After the first week of their new school all three of them had ended up with detentions for different reasons. Dasee for being to loud and what she would call “friendly” during class. Sheep for being late almost every single day of that week, and Petra being blamed for a biology experiment catching on fire, which she hesitantly took the blame for not wanting to make a scene. 

Now, dentition at their town public High School in Indiana was a free for all. The teacher sat upfront as the trouble maker students were left to do as they please. Dasee decided to herself that she would make some more friends out of the plenty she had already for being just plain pretty and cheerful. 

 

That's when Dasee saw sheep. She was doodling in the back of class with a bored face and Dasee decided to hop over to her and gave the girl her million dollar smile as she played with her long golden orange hair. The two of them struck a chord within another other and became instant friends. 

Having Petra join their party was a little more difficult. She was a quiet girl that stood out because of her face full of freckles and stunning light blue eyes. Naturally Dase struck up a conversation with her that was mostly one sided with the exception of a few nods from Petra. Eventually as the week of after school punishment ended the girls had formed some sort of trio and it just stuck that way ever since. 

Through the school years the three of them went through thick and thin until Petra came up with a idea that would change their lives. 

She suggested to move, down to Chicago. The other two girls jumped on the idea even though the knew nothing about a huge city like that one. The last few months of their senior year they spent planning. They found a three bedroom apartment for cheap price which they knew it Meant it was a bad part of town, all three of them invested in some pepper spray. Sheep found a small locally owned tattoo shop hiring and with her artistic skills created by hours doodling in class all day really did pay off. Petra found a restaurant looking for a bartender. Dasee had some trouble looking for a job, she was regularly smart and didn't have too many interests. After applying online and posting some naturally stunning photos she got many offerers for some jobs that weren't exactly legal. She eventually, despite Sheep and Petras hesitancy found a serving job at a respected and high class nightclub that would well cover the split rent between the three.

The trio were smart and strategic together. They planned to move by themselves, all found jobs, and Petra and Dasee convinced their parents with ease to let them move. Their HighSchool dream became a reality and ever since they've been living in the cramped apartment with smiles on their faces.  
Petra came out of her room with a yawn and her a short Auburn in a messy updo.  
Desee welcomed her with a laugh and a warm cup of coffee

“Here you go P!” She flashed her pearly whites and Petra smiled back rubbing the sleepy feeling out of her eyes.

Petras morning always consisted of a steaming hot cup of black coffee. Usually after she chugged down she would find her work outfit and head out a little after 12:00 for the lunch shift. Right after Petra left like clockwork Sheep emerged with a guilty smile and her hand rubbing her neck. 

“Ha, I slept in again I guess.” She half whispered and she took a cup of peppermint tea from Dasee’s welcoming hands.

“Nothing unusual!” Dasee chirped back.

“It's your day off isn't it? I know your planning on baking, mind if I join? I just have to be at work around 2.” Sheep warmly responded.

Dasee loved to bake, it was almost a secret talent even if everyone knew she baked the best brownies they had ever tasted. Sheep on the other hand was pretty tasteless cook and would always settle for cup noodles and anything she failed to make. Something about watching Dasee doing what she loved seemed to bring a smile on sheeps sleepy face. 

For the afternoon the two of them found fun in eating too much cookie dough and successfully making a batch of sugar cookies that tasted like heaven.  
Soon Sheep was off for her work shift leaving Dasee on the day off to have a lazy rest of the day. 

For all the things sheep loved about chicago, her walks on her way to work were one of her favorites. The crisp autumn air and the background noise of cars honking and idle chatter was something she always enjoyed. This time of year was her favorite, it was just the right degree where she could wear her thin jacket, brown boots and dark maroon scarf wrapped around her neck keeping her warm. The side of town where her apartment was on was never dull. Fights and quarrels were always around the corner, and delinquent kids racing around most likely getting into trouble. 

Moo on the other hands was not a fan of all the noise. The ghost cat opted to sit on sheeps shoulder covering herself with the scarf to hide. Sheep knew that moo was invisible to most people when she wanted to be, so wearing the blue cat on her shoulder was not something that she needed to hide. 

Sheep made her way down to the the “L” and was lucky enough to find a open seat in the back of the train cart. The ride on her way to work was a quick one. She hopped off excited to be back after the long weekend. The shop wasn't busy on mondays, usually a couple of starglers from the weekend regretting there late night decision or a dare from friend they got. Sheep was an expert on covering those kind of tattoos up with something more pleasing to look at.

She stopped in front of a dark covered building and looked up at the neon sign saying “lle tatŵ” that was translated from welsh into what literally said “tattoo place”. The owner of the shop was a girl with crazy pink hair that moved from wales a couple years ago on her dead fathers trust fund. She was always full of crazy ideas and sheep admired thats she took up her dream and built a business.  
The bell chimped as a pair of dark blue eyes and pink hair looked towards her way.  
“Hey sheep! What's good?” She yelled across the small room. 

“Hey irin, been busy?” Sheep responded as a smile grew on her face. Aneirin or ‘irin’ for short was unmistakably sheeps best boss since moving to Chicago. Urin runned her shop on her own hours and only hired people she knew she would get along with. Irin also didn't yell at sheep to much when she arrived in late after sleeping for too long.  
“S’Been pretty slow, come check out what I'm working on.”

Sheep made her way over to the client Irin was work my on. It was a man and on the right side of his back a beautiful scenery of pine greens and a night sky was starting to form. Sheep was always blown away by Irins talent and impressive skilled hand. 

“Woah! Looks great, nice choice dude.” She replied. She stared at the artwork in front of her, taking notes on the detail of her work.

The man resting face forward on a bed gave sheep a thumbs up and most probably grinned his teeth from the pain. 

“Thanks! Hey sheep mind taking the trash out ‘ya?” Irin said while consistent on the customer. Sheep responded with a hum. 

She made her way to the black bag and threw it over her shoulder as she made her way to the back door. Sheep stepped outshine and stood still for awhile. Felling the sun on her face while she closed her eyes was something she enjoyed since she was a child. The wind that came and blew on her face sent a calm chill throughout her body. 

Sheep stood still for another few seconds until and overwhelming sense of dread filled her body. Her eyes opened while she clenched her jaw shut and tried not to vomit 

“Not again.” She whispered.  
She looked around searching for her blue friend when sudden panic hit her. Moo was gone. Moo was always with her. What Happened? She closed her eyes to prevent from the stinginess that struct them. After the eye pain followed a ringing in her head that left a terrible ache in her ears.  
“One...two...three.” Sheep inhaled and exhaled with the slow counting she said out loud.  
The ringing in her eyes kept and starting going up pitches while sheeps counting got louder. Soon the subtle sounds became defenating and the start of one of her frequent blackouts was forming. She was no longer hearing anything, the sharp sheirl that then became the sound of nothing. Her eyes were wide open but started filling up with blackness from every side. An Immense cramp hit both of her sides. Sheep starting to feel the end of the pain and fall into nothingness, until her eyes were flooded with white.  
Sheep caught her breath in her throat and her next one was one of pure bliss. In an instant all of the dread that was building up was vanished in an instant as moo came into view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! It means the world to me! Comment if you feel like it


End file.
